


Less Garlic and More Salt

by ikemendia



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, tis the season to be writing warm gay fluff fics falalalalalalalala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikemendia/pseuds/ikemendia
Summary: Dia finds an unexpected visitor at her home, and the two beat out the cold weather by sharing some warm soup and feelings together.





	Less Garlic and More Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't post fics publicly, but the person I wrote this for requested that I do so; enjoy @ everyone else I guess? 
> 
> Suggestion: keep an incognico window open to look up various terms used in this fic :P

With a heavy sigh, Dia Kurosawa slides the shoji door shut behind her. She slumps to the ground, fingers numb and hands shaking from the harsh, unforgiving winter weather outside. Dia still can’t believe she was ridiculous enough to forget to wear her winter gloves to school. At least she’s now home— finally — after staying at school late to painstakingly reorganize the student council archives. She really couldn’t wait to immerse herself in a warm futon under a kotatsu and drift off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about dancing idols, waddling penguins, and the cute and clever Eli Ayase.

 

Almost reluctantly, Dia takes off her heavy snow boots, socks, and winter coat and all but feels the warmth vanish from her skin immediately after. Her bare and freezing feet quickly dash towards the kotatsu in the living room, heavily thumping against the tatami mat floor, but they skid to a halt when she notices a peculiar loop of blonde hair poking out from underneath the blankets. _Oh no_.

 

Dia angrily tosses the futon over the tabletop to find Mari Ohara, third-year student and director of Uranohoshi Girls’ High School, placidly snoozing in a fuzzy purple bathrobe underneath. Her lips form a small O as she dozes, and Dia has to admit, she looks adorable doing so. Nestled between her arms is a large white stuffed seal with beady eyes glittering in the light; and covering her eyes is…

 

Dia shrieks, falling backwards and knocking over the kokatsu. Mari stirs from the commotion and pushes her cartoon-eye-decorated sleep mask onto her forehead, later taking them off completely. She groggily rubs her eyes before opening them to see a frightened, disheveled heiress cowering beside the overturned kotatsu, quite unlike her usual demeanor. _How cute!_ Mari thinks to herself.

 

“ _Buongiorno!_ I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses!” Mari cheerfully exclaims. She lunges towards Dia and nuzzles against her chest. “ _Wow_ , Dia, your skin is so cold! Let me come closer and warm you up,” she whispers with a mischievous grin.

 

Dia shoves the clingy director away from her, irritated. “I’m _not_ cold,” she snaps. “In fact, it’s not even the morning right now! It’s almost six in the evening!” She points at the clock mounted on the wall behind them to prove her point and pauses before continuing her tirade. “Anyways, how did you even get inside my house? Didn’t Ruby stop you from entering?” Dia’s eyes widen when she suddenly realizes that after all her yelling, she hasn’t heard a single cry of “ _Onee-chan_?” or “ _Pigii!_ ” “Wait a second. Where’s Ruby?”

 

Mari laughs. “How irresponsible! Don’t you remember Ruby telling you that she would be staying at Hanamaru’s tonight?” she teases.

 

“I told her to remind me again!” the student council president snarls. Another thought strikes her. “Speaking of after school, I clearly saw you in sleeping at your desk in your office before I left school! How did you get here so fast?”

 

“Mannequin-chan was specifically designed to fit my height, bust, and waist measurements, remember?” Mari winks as Dia’s gaze darts towards the corner of the living room only to discover eight mannequins instead of nine nestled behind the byobu. Her jaw drops.

 

“I’ve never felt more betrayed by my own blood in my entire—“ Mari hushes the older sister by pressing an index finger to the girl’s lips. “Since cute little Ruby refused to help me, I had to ask Hanamaru to give Mannequin-chan to me after she stopped by your place last week.” Before Dia can object further, Mari sticks her index finger into her own mouth. “Mmm, _delizioso_! I really like the sweet taste of your cherry lip balm. You should also share more of your pudding with me, it’s really great.”

 

Dia, always the conservative one, squirms with embarrassment. “Please don’t say that out loud next time,” she mumbles, almost desperately pleading. At least no one is around, so Dia can die with what’s left of her dignity intact.

 

“Aww, Dia, I thought we were closer than this,” Mari coos, pressing against Dia’s body again. Disgusted, Dia rejects the affection by standing up abruptly and setting the kotatsu upright. “I’m making dinner now,” Dia huffs, “and you’re not invited.”

 

“Oh, but Dia! I’ve already made dinner!” Mari jumps up and runs into the kitchen so rapidly that Dia can’t even move to stop her. She brings back a steaming pot of stew? She can’t tell, but there’s clearly seafood inside, and the food is colored some weird shade between orange and red— and sets it on top of the kotatsu. “ _Tada_!”

 

Dia peers into the pot disapprovingly, but she still leaves to grab spoons and bowls from the kitchen since she’s too tired to make dinner regardless. From the kitchen, she asks, “Is this the eight-thousand-yen _buridda_ you made for Kanan and me last month?”

 

Mari eagerly snatches the wooden spoon from Dia’s outstretched hand when she returns. “ _Of course not!_ It’s _cioppino_ made from the catch of the day, straight from Kanan’s crusty old boat!”

 

“Kanan’s boat isn’t— okay, I concede that there’s a bit too many barnacles on the hull— but I don’t think she’d like to hear that.” Dia can’t help laughing.

 

“Oh, _honey_ , don’t think about blackmailing me with that. I wonder would happen if I accidentally let a few secrets out while doing some announcements on the public address system?” Mari snickers. “ _Never mind_ , you’ve done that multiple times already.”

 

Dia feels her cheeks redden, but she rolls her eyes to seem unmoved and hands her girlfriend a bowl of soup. “Stop talking and eat.” Mari goes silent as she begins her dinner, and the two enjoy the fresh, delectable meal together.

 

Dia’s almost done with her meal by the time Mari interrupts the silence: “Oh, I forgot to mention that this meal actually cost me nine-thousand yen.” Dia stops herself from spewing the soup out everywhere, but it backfires, and the stew squirts out of her nostrils instead. In the blink of an eye, Mari scoots beside her and dabbing at the broth dribbling down her chin with a silk handkerchief.

 

Dia doesn’t know how to react; she’s angry at Mari, she’s offended that she’s being treated like a toddler who can’t eat baby food properly, but her heart is fluttering faster than a hummingbird’s, and there’s a dizzy feeling in her stomach. She continues staring at her bowl of her _cioppino_ , too ashamed to look into Mari’s eyes.

 

“You look really gorgeous when you’re embarrassed.” Dia can’t resist tackling Mari to the ground afterwards in a long, passionate kiss. It’s not the first time that Dia’s been the one to initiate the kiss, but she puts all her unspoken feelings into it while moving her hands along Mari’s curves and absorbing her body’s warmth. It’s been such a long time since she’s felt this relaxed, Dia thinks to herself.

 

Surprisingly, Mari is the one that breaks away first, turning her head to the side so that Dia can’t really see her widened eyes and blushing cheeks; she’s clearly flustered, but Mari bounces back to her usual self by snarkily commenting, “Wow, Dia, I knew you were aggressive, but not like this.” She sits up and moves toward her seal plushie and eye mask, making an apparent effort to leave. “It’s getting dark outside—“

 

Dia returns the recent favor by briefly touching Mari’s lips with her finger. Mari’s rendered speechless as Dia licks her finger while closing her eyes. “I suggest you add less garlic and more salt next time you waste eighty American dollars on seafood caught from a crusty old boat, alright? And I’d like it if you could stay to finish all the expensive soup you made.” She smiles.

 

Mari giggles, taking another sip from her bowl of soup. “ _Of course, darling_.” Dia nods and leans over the table to clear the dirty dinnerware, but Mari surprises her with a warm embrace. She loses herself in the warmth of Mari's body, feeling like a lone penguin in a crowd of huddling penguins, and honestly, Dia wouldn't mind if they cuddled like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> * @diayase for agreeing to the fic/art trade  
> * @shockandlock and @gaykurosawas for beta-reading and offering feedback! <3  
> * Taeyeon's Rain for setting the mood that motivated me to finish this fic  
> * Google for educating me about traditional Japanese home architecture and Italian phrases + cuisine  
> * Lack of regards given for finishing homework and SAT prep so I could finish this lmao  
> * And last but not least, you, for actually taking time to read this! Thanks so much! :D


End file.
